


Inner thoughts at Adamant Keep

by astraria



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraria/pseuds/astraria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short, really just what I like to think the inquisitor felt at Adamant Keep: Blackwall disobeys orders in order to try to save his love, endangering all their companions lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner thoughts at Adamant Keep

The arch-demon fell and floundered against the walkway, sending cracks and ripples through the solid stone as though it were nothing but water. The sky was an acid green abyss, and while the demon had regained it's composure and taken to wing, the damage was done. Evelyn ran from the quickly crumbling edge walkway, screamed, “RUN!” to her companions even as she stopped herself, and turned back for Stroud, who hung on the edge of a tilted stone, threatening to fall into the abyss below.

She grabbed his arm and pulled, throwing him beyond her, towards the safety of stone that wasn't buckling beneath their feet as the demon's administrations continued to ripple through it. Stroud cried out as he landed but stood quickly, trying to catch up with the others. Blackwall was closest to safety, but even as he ran he whipped his head around to check on his companions safety. Rock fell around them, and Stroud was sent careening to the side, as Evelyn jumped from a flagstone that dislodged from the walkway with the force of angry dissent.

Evelyn gripped the edge it had left behind in surprise, the sharp edge of stone cutting into her chest as she tried to pull herself up, watching as the integrity of the pathway in front of her erupted. Still she pulled, but when she saw Blackwall turn, panic etched across his features, she knew he meant to come back for her. He couldn't. He was nearly to safety. Surely, the main battlements would not fall. Surely those would hold. He only needed to reach the arch at the end of the walkway. The stone Evelyn gripped shifted and she gasped, screamed “NO!” at Blackwall, who paid her no heed. She tried to scream again, but the closest support on the walkway gave way.

The other companions had turned as well, just long enough to watch Blackwall running towards their Inquisitor, and at her scream they had continued to run to safety, understanding her order. They would obey her order, even if it was to leave her. But Blackwall seemed determined to die with her as he dove for her hand, her arm, already slip, slipping, slipped, from the rough stone as the last of the supports crumbled beneath it. No one had made it to safety, Evelyn Travelyan realized as she fell. They were all going to die with her, because Blackwall had been stupidly sentimental enough to come back for her, and distract them all from their goal.

She watched the surprise on his face as his dive skidded him out over thin air while the rampart crumbled below him, and he fell with her. Quiet rang in her ears as she watched the stone suspended around them, as she fell with it towards the deep valley below, and she watched the rest of her party lose their footing and tumble with her. She twisted in the air, full of anger and disappointment, and pushed with her cursed hand, feeling the world shift around her as she ripped it apart, a large enough hole in the fabric of reality to let them all fall, endlessly, into the fade.  _It was a chance_ she told herself. She had made it out before. Once, physically, and twice, spiritually. The circle had taught her its ways, and the demon that had tempted her had taught her more. Solas, finally, had been a great resource in learning about her cursed connection to it, and while none of her tomes or scrolls had ever told her that they would make it out alive, she felt a twist in her gut that screamed _you have to_ as the tear she'd made in the world, in the sky, swallowed her and all her companions whole.


End file.
